Lover and Pet
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: "... Porque esta sería la consecuencia de tener a su mascota como su única y mas amado amante" Pairing: PhichiYuu [Phichit Chulanont x Harpia!Yuuri Katsuki] - Viktuuri [leve] - Seung x Phichit. Advertencias: AU, HalfHuman, Lemon, Gore, Muerte de Personaje.


_Recuerda que siempre seras el chico que pienso amar_  
 **LOVER AND PET**

Para nadie es un secreto que el patinador tailandés, Phichit Chulanont, es una de las personas más amables y bienintencionadas del planeta entero, recriminarle alguna maldad o perversión será una obvia mentira no solo para los que son sus amigos, conocidos o seguidores, es porque nadie se puede creer que él sea capaz de algo así, es la bondad encarnizada...

O bueno, el ya siente haber perdido esa forma de ser desinteresada con lo que ahora está haciendo.

En las paredes de su casa resuenan los gemidos lánguidos y cantarines de su acompañante, una parte de su mente está regañándolo, recriminándolo y acusándolo de aprovechado, otra simplemente está pidiendo que siga aprovechando el momento, que lo disfrute tanto como la persona bajo suyo que lo abraza y aprieta sin negarse en lo absoluto.

—Phichi~ —el trinar lo hizo detenerse por un momento, apreciando de mejor manera a este, con un pensamiento muy claro. Su amante, es su _mascota_ , está definitivamente, mal de la cabeza.

* * *

—Phichi... Phichi... Phichi...

—No quiero...

—Phichi... Phichi... Phichi...—insiste.

— ¡Ya se Yuuri! Ya se...—lloriquea lo último con dramatismo dejándose caer de la cama. — ¿Por qué debes ser tan buen despertador? —hace puchero al nombrado que lo observa desde una de las tantas vigas de la espaciosa casa. — ¿Tienes frío? —pregunta al notar que se mantiene ahí, justamente donde el sol refleja su luz.

—Frío. —repite.

—Ven aquí. —suspira, sentando en el suelo.

De un pequeño salto y usando sus brazos emplumados cae a la cama, evitando clavar las garras de sus patas. La forma en que las plumas de su cuerpo se erizan dejan ver el problema. Levantando del suelo acaricia la cara y cabello del muchacho, que acepta con ligeros trinos involuntarios, siendo un completo y rotundo mimado desde el primer instante, incluso recuerda cuando lo consiguió.

Hace exactamente cuatro años, regresando de su práctica de patinaje con una nevada bastante suave pateo sin querer algo en el suelo y al notar que era un "pichón" lo llevo a casa desesperado. Bastante pequeño y nadie supo decirle que especie de ave era, más allá de que no sabía volar y tampoco se alejaba de él, piando por toda la casa de sus padres.

Plumas azules traslucidas llegando a un tono purpureo negruzco, imitando palabras que escuchaba cual loro y con una extraña particularidad que, siendo sincero, al inicio lo asusto. Al pasar los meses crecía demasiado, llegando al punto de dejar algunas plumas atrás y mostrar piel, sus ojos menos separados, su pico más pequeño y crecimiento de las piernas.

Llego un punto en el que tenía el tamaño de un niño de cinco años y, de hecho, tenía la cara de uno. No pidan explicación, ni él, ni su familia se lo explican, como paso de ser un pájaro de unos quince centímetros de alto a un niño de medio metro.

Pensaron en abandonarlo, era un "fenómeno", una simple y extraña abominación de la naturaleza salida de un libro fantástico. Como han de suponer, Phichit no tuvo corazón para hacerlo, mucho menos con el... mitad animal tan apegado a él. Usando el dinero que tuvo guardado por sus competiciones y diversos regalos, pudo comprarse una casa amplia donde el nombrado _Yuuri_ podía vivir sin problemas.

Es su mascota, su antiguo pichón hecho una harpía pues no sabe cómo más denominarlo, muy contadas personas saben que lo tiene en posición, tampoco le gustaría que el mundo se enterara.

 _Quién sabe si querían hacerle algo._

Las plumas de su cabeza pasaron a ser cabello negro, sus ojos de pupila rasgada y dieta mayoritariamente carnívora lo hacían asociarlo aún más a la raza anteriormente dicha. Sin embargo, es lindo, muy tranquilo y manso, de no ser por las plumas en su cara, garras en sus pies y que sus brazos son sus alas, lo pensaría un adolescente y hombre normal.

—Entiendo que es incómodo, pero acabaras enfermo si sigues aguantando frío, nada de destruirla. —advirtió, aunque el pelinegro intentaba deshacerse de la camisa que tenía puesta, manga larga, la que más odia.

—Molesta. Phichi, molesta. —indica. Su nivel de habla es muy limitado, aparte de decir mal su nombre. Habla usualmente por palabras sin unirlas, hacía pensar a cualquiera en Tarzan. —Hambre, Phichi, hambre. —mueve las alas para llamar la atención, molesto por el hecho de que no se notaran por la tela.

—Espera a que salga de mi cuarto al menos. —ríe acomodando un poco el pantalón de su pijama, que, por culpa del emplumado, esta estirado.

Yuuri entrecierra los ojos con una especie de puchero, saliendo de la habitación y trepándose sin problema por las vigas notorias de la casa, es como tener a un pájaro con una jaula de lujo en la que puede jugar y guindarse de donde le da la gana. Phichit bosteza, tener a ese mimado contento es fácil siempre y cuando le des comida... Hablando de eso...

— ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN KANDA, ARTHIT Y KAMON!? —lleva las manos a su cabeza, viendo la jaula de sus hámsteres vacía. — ¡Yuuri! —el nombrado, identificando el tipo de llamado sube otra viga más usando sus garras por la madera, sin sus alas es complicado. — ¡BAJA DE AHÍ!

—Ratón raro...

— ¡No habrá más Katsudon a menos que bajes de ahí y me los des! —advirtió, el pelinegro cayo de la forma más torpe posible al mueble por la amenaza.

—No, Katsudon, Phichi da Katsudon. —lloriqueo.

—Los hámsteres, ahora. —entrecerró los ojos, en aquella infantil discusión. Yuuri inflo los mofletes, intentando cubrir su cara con sus alas por gesto de clara vergüenza.

—Nido, ratón raro en nido…—el moreno corrió a aquel enorme nido hecho a base de sabanas y cojines, por más que intento que durmiera en una cama, Yuuri la destruía por completo y los restos lo usaba para aumentar el tamaño de su "nido" en una esquina de la amplia sala. —Katsudoooooooon.

—No se los comió. —celebro alzando al trio de hámsteres, estos son el séptimo trio de animalitos que se compra en lo que viene a ser cuatro meses.

 _Yuuri y su apetito voraz lo dejarían en la quiebra…_

—Katsudon, Phichi promete Katsudon. —insiste como un niño pequeño, persiguiendo al moreno

—No te lo daré, Yuuri fue muy malo.

—PHICHI. —su chillido dejaría sordo a cualquiera… exceptuando a Phichit que está acostumbrado a sus berrinches por no cumplir con la alimentación que el emplumado quisiera. Sería una bola de grasa incapaz de levantarse si cumpliera con cada capricho.

Un rato más, que, aunque soportara lo berrinche no quiere decir que será inmune a ellos, están los dos sentados en el desayunador comiendo la primera comida del día, Phichit con disimulo saca su celular para tomar un video de Yuuri comiendo, encuentra adorable la manera en que sufre para comer su plato favorito.

Intenta usar los cubiertos con la parte más maniobrable de sus alas, fracasa y acaba metiendo toda la cara en el plato para poder comer. Toma una servilleta de tela y cuando Yuuri alza la cabeza limpia el rostro manchado.

—Phichi. —sonríe ante el mimo, el moreno sonríe de vuelta.

Yuuri y su cuidado es una de las partes más lindas de su vida, la harpía no puede vivir sin él, cosa demostrada cuando viajo y se escapó para buscarlo, casi se ahoga de no ser por su hermana que lo fue a supervisar. Esta dependencia la encuentra adorable, ser todo el mundo de esta criatura que no tiene más familia aparentemente. También es algo que, de cierta manera, infla su ego, ser el todo de alguien no es fácil.

—Hoy voy a traer visitas, alguien que no conoces.

— ¿Sung?

—Se-ung. —corrigió, Yuuri tiene un problema gravísimo con los nombres aparentemente. A Guang lo llama Gan, a Leo le dice _Lie_ y a Christhope le dijo Thipe, aunque es gracioso es un poco confuso, por no recordar que aprender "Phichit" fue un parto.

 _Repetía como periquito **Shit** por toda la casa… que incómodo._

—Y no, él no vendrá, está en Corea de momento. —explicó dejando el plato en el fregador, con demasiada pereza como para limpiarlo en ese instante.

— ¿No crías? —de no haberse sujetado, habría caído como plátano al suelo. Miro a Yuuri con cara de susto. —Phichi quiere crías con Sung.

—N-no quiero crías. —tartamudea medio azul, fue muy mala idea tener sexo en su habitación donde Yuuri entra y sale cuando le place. Aparte, eso fue algo muy pasajero con Seung, una especie de experimento nada más, quedaron como unos extraños amigos con derechos. Pero obviamente, con la asimilación de un animal, estaba buscando "crías" —El punto es que traeré a un nuevo amigo y debes portarte bien con él ¿Está bien?

—Yuuri se porta bien. —a pesar de lo que costaba la _R,_ podía decir su nombre bien, un verdadero logro. —Katsudon. —extiende su plato con cuidado de que no caiga y se rompa.

—No, ya tienes suficiente grasa por hoy, no quiero que se te caigan las plumas de la barriga. —arrebata el plato, Yuuri pego la cabeza contra la mesa, que injusticia.

* * *

—El "Yuuri" del que tanto hablas debe ser un perro excelente o muy gordo.

—Más que eso es como un… Pajarito.

Había ido a practicar como casi todas las tardes en las que hay temporada baja, junto a él iba el amigo más reciente que había hecho, en el GPF para ser exactos y una de sus metas más grande de vida. Viktor Nikiforov, el Heptacampeón de patinaje artístico, la leyenda viviente, etc, etc.

No pudo superarlo, en realidad quedo unos diez puntos por debajo de su puntuación, sin embargo, ha llegado más lejos que ningún otro tailandés en la historia del patinaje, quizás eso llamo la atención del reservado pero infantil hombre, que de buena intención se ofreció a coreografiar una de sus presentaciones para el año siguientes.

Con unas cuantas semanas de conversación, fotos en las redes sociales y el nexo amistoso que tenía con Chris, hacerse amigos de confianza no fue muy difícil, aparte, quién se puede negar a ser amigo de Phichit, es prácticamente imposible.

Viktor iba con su muy adorado perro de raza caniche y considerando que, como amigos cercanos y de confianza que son, debía mostrarle su "exótica mascota" como sus demás amigos. No estaba seguro de como se lo tomaría, esperaba que tan bien como el resto, queda en duda quien lo tomaría peor, Viktor o Yuuri, el mitad ave tiene pequeños problemas a la hora de socializar.

Aunque Seung salió de la casa apenas lo vio y costo horrores convencerlo de que no hacia daño… Detalles.

—Solo no hagas mucho escándalo, se altera mucho con la gente que no conoce y quizás no tome muy bien. —advirtió abriendo la puerta de la casa, que ciertamente está un poco alejada del resto de la urbanización. —Yuuuuriii~ —llama tirando de tal forma el bolso que en la pared ya hay un pequeño agujero.

—No creo que-

—Extraño.

El sobresalto de Viktor puede calificarse como chistoso, escondiéndose tras Phichit -cosa inútil pues el moreno es más bajo- temblando de pies a cabeza por el susto. Yuuri ladeo la cabeza, observando a los recién llegados, ciertamente curioso con Viktor, al menos eso identifico Phichit por la mirada del emplumado. La harpía llevo sus alas para tapar su rostro, con su plumaje erizado de manera que hasta ahora, no había visto.

— ¿Q-quién es él y que cosa es? —pregunta tembloroso, Makkachin huele a Yuuri que permanece quieto en aquella postura.

—Es Yuuri, siento que lo pensaras un perro, te dije que era más como un pajarito. —burlo con cierto nerviosismo. Yuuri miro a Makkachin, fijándose en lo peludo que es. —Eh… No… ¡Yuuri no!

Antes de darse cuenta el pelinegro toma al perro con sus patas y a duras penas vuela con este hasta meterlo en su nido, abrazándolo con fuerza sin ser rechazado por el can. Viktor parpadeo repetidamente por lo que vio, cuando Chris dijo que vería algo _Alucinante_ en la casa de Phichit no espero algo como eso, ni por asomo.

¡QUE AL MENOS PUDO DARLE UNA PISTA!

—Es… ¡AMAZING! —exclama con ojos brillantes, desconcentrando a Phichit que intentaba arrebatar al enorme perro de su mascota, antes de que no lo soltara y lo pensara parte de su nido. — ¿Qué es exactamente? Puede volar, tiene plumas por todos lados y… ¡Es tan lindo con Makkachin! —saco su celular, como negar que adoraba la ternura de su perro y que un muchacho lindo mitad pájaro lo abrazara lo hacía verse más adorable.

 _Al menos para Viktor Nikiforov así es._

— Espera un momento. —se atravesó antes de que tomara la foto, Yuuri sigue restregando su cara en el pelaje marrón del caniche. —Si la vas a tomar no la puedes subir a ningún lado…

— ¿Por qué no? Digo…

—Solo mis amigos y familia saben de Yuuri, es como un secreto y si alguien más se entera quién sabe que intenten hacer con él. —Viktor hizo un pequeño puchero, con las ganas que tenía de subirlo a su Instagram. Bueno, si Phichit no lo hacía con lo obseso que es…

—Está bien, pero la quiero de fondo de pantalla. —sonrió de forma muy boba, casi como un corazón.

Al calmarse un poco la situación y habiendo alejado a Makkachin de Yuuri, Phichit explicó más o menos lo que había aprendido de Yuuri y lo que pensaba que es, sin dar mucha información real pues en realidad no tiene mucha.

—Eso me recuerda… ¿Dónde dejaste tu camisa? Estas muy frío. —Yuuri no responde, dejándose tocar por la mano calidad del tailandés.

— ¿No le molesta usar ropa? —esta tentado a tocar las plumas de Yuuri, tan solo no está seguro de que este pueda molestarse o algo del estilo, por más fascinado que esta sabe que Yuuri podría dañarlo si lo enfada. —no creo que con una camisa pueda volar.

—No puede, pero es muy susceptible al frío y se ha enfermado varias veces por no usarlas, sus plumas no son suficientes para protegerlo… Quédate quieto. —ordena poniendo la prenda de vestir para molestia del muchacho. —Asumo que rompió la que puse esta mañana.

— ¿Que tanto habla?

—Lo que oye.

— Phichi. —la palabra "hablar" es como una pequeña llamada para decir algo, casi como un perrito bien entrenado.

— ¡Amazing! Di mi nombre. —pide con emoción. —Vik-tor… o Viktya, Vitya… ¡Como quieras! —Phichit no esperaba tal grado de emoción y aceptación del peli plata, de hecho, ahora se sentía maduro en comparación al hombre.

—No suele decir bien los nombres, siempre lo-

—Viktor.

De haber estado de pie se cae, al primer intento lo había pronunciado con rotunda perfección, aparte de que Yuuri seguía notablemente curioso por Viktor, como si se tratara de un magnetismo natural que con **_él_** siendo su dueño, no se había formado, al menos no que lo recuerde. Cuando era un pichón, tardo un par de días en apegarse.

—Es tan… Jodidamente lindo ¿lo puedo tocar? —acabaría desmayado de tal grado de ilusión comparable con la de un niño de siete años visitando Disney por primera vez.

—S-si… claro…—murmura un tanto confundido por esto.

Viktor toca la cara de Yuuri con cuidado, sintiendo las pequeñas plumas que tiene en sus sienes y que acaban camufladas en el cabello negro y lacio. La harpía cierra los ojos disfrutando el cariño que proporciona el recién conocido, sus manos son muy frías, es diferente al tacto de Phichit. Sus plumas se erizan de forma apenas notable por la prenda de vestir

—Que sonido más raro. —se aparta un momento por el trinar que deja salir Yuuri, que se cubre avergonzado con sus alas y se apresura a subir a las vigas. — ¿Qué fue eso?

—Suele hacerlo cuando algo le gusta… —responde mirando a su mascota arriba, con la cara roja.

 **…**

— ¿Te gusto Viktor? Es una buena persona, al menos se tomó muy bien lo que eres…—comenta arreglando su cama para dormir, usualmente Yuuri está en su nido a las seis de la tarde, se duerme muy temprano.

Esto da origen a un álbum de foto de parte de Phichit ya que estamos.

—Viktor bueno… Gusta. —responde ocultando su rostro entre sus alas descubiertas, Phichit se rindió y puso un simple sueter con las mangas recortadas. — ¿Phichi traer a Viktor de nuevo?

—Tal vez si, tal vez no…—se sentó en la cama. —Depende de que tan desocupado este, pero lo traeré cuando pueda, tal vez quiera jugar un poco contigo.

—Y Phichi.

— ¿Por qué debes ser tan adorable? —se lanza sobre la harpía y lo abrazo con fuerza. Que Yuuri respondiera con esos trinitos lo alegro. —Duerme hoy aquí conmigo, hace frío…

—Nido.

—No es nido, solo se parece. —corrigió. Al poco tiempo Yuuri se fue y regreso con un montón de cojines para poder acurrucarse. —Buenas noches~

Apago la luz de noche y acomodo de la manera más rara posible en su cama, Yuuri se dormía apenas se acurruca así que no le preocupaba que lo descubriera viéndolo descansar. No sabía cómo explicar lo que ahora está carcomiendo su cabeza, la sola imagen de Yuuri y Viktor conectando tan rápido lo molesta.

Yuuri no puede demostrar esa clase de afinidad con más nadie, es decir... No los conoce casi nada, ni ha convivido con ellos más que unas horas, debe preferirlo a él por sobre cualquiera por haber estado esos cuatro años juntos, así sea en la relación amo/cuidador-mascota que llevan.

Dar tantas vueltas al asunto lo hace percatarse de lo extraño que es sentir celos por la atención de su mascota, aparte de sin sentido siendo claros. Lanzando un poco de la sabana para arroparlo procede a dormir definitivamente, para mañana será un simple tema en el olvido y todo podrá seguir su curso normal, o lo que se pueda teniendo a una supuesta harpía como mascota claro está.

* * *

— ¿Lo sacas mucho de la casa? —respingo por la pregunta repentina, es su día de estar en casa o salir a pasear son preocuparse por practicar así que no espero ver a Viktor precisamente. Makkachin corretea tras Yuuri que estira las alas un poco.

—No, apenas dos veces al mes para que pueda ejercitarse de otra manera que no sea saltando por toda la casa haciendo destrozos. —explica escueto. — ¿Pasó algo?

—Nop, solo quería ver a Yuuri, aún sigo sorprendido por su existencia. —explica el peli plata con amplia sonrisa, Phichit logro disimular el gesto de ligero desagrado por el motivo de visita. —Verlo hacer eso me recuerda a patinar

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta fingiendo demencia, sabia más o menos a que se refería.

—Pues se ve mucho más libre ¿No te parece?

Phichit miro un momento a Yuuri que hace piruetas no tan alto en el cielo, se ve divertido, contrario a la expresión usualmente neutra que tiene en casa. Sabe que es como un animalito que necesita vivir fuera de paredes, pero... No lo pensaba dejar, es su pequeña e indefensa mascota que necesitaba de su eterno cuidado para vivir, por más que disfrute esa libertad de pocos días al mes, no lo valdría si muere fuera.

Wow... No se había dado cuenta de lo egoísta de su pensamiento...

—También pensé que podría-

Phichit se hizo atrás por el brusco empujón de Yuuri, ahora sentado sobre Viktor y observándolo curioso. El ruso ríe divertido por lo que hizo el pelinegro, revolviendo el cabello y un poco de las plumas del harpía, las plumas de Yuuri se erizaron y su cola se alzó levemente, ambos hombres querían entender que significaba aquella reacción quizás investigando un poco podrían averiguarlo considerando que Yuuri se comporta mucho como un ave normal.

—Viktor~

—Pensé que podríamos jugar juntos un rato. —Yuuri toco la cara del peli plata con su ala debido a su curiosidad por la rara sonrisa de corazón. Phichit pensó en una rápida excusa para alejar al par, que ya muy peculiar le parecía este despliegue de confianza de Viktor en ir a ver a _Yuuri._

—Podríamos ir a patinar, no te vas a quedar toda la vida en Tailandia así que…—es la única excusa que encontraba para alejar a Viktor, comenzaba a caer una muy leve nevada, el invierno aún no se iba. —Yuuri puede enfermarse de jugar fuera.

—Me quedare alrededor tres meses enteros, tenemos tiempo suficiente para practicar tu programa. —aseguro casi sin prestar atención, haciendo mimos a Yuuri que dejaba salir esos pequeños trinos gustoso que, en este instante, hacían que la en exceso tranquila alma de Phichit se alborotara.

Nadie sacaba esos trinos de él, a Chris lo repele como la plaga por tocarle la cola en una visita, Guang tiene más miedo de Yuuri que al revés, Leo se mantiene a raya, Seung prácticamente lo ignora… En resumen, solo Phichit puede acercarse de esa forma tan casual sin molestarlo o ahuyentarlo, pero resulta que Yuuri permite sin más que Viktor lo consienta

 _¿¡Por qué!?_

—De igual forma Yuuri debe volver a la casa. —insiste un poco receloso, Viktor lo mira un momento y luego a Yuuri que lo invita a seguirlo acariciando.

—Puedes dejarlo un rato más, comprare todo lo que necesitas si se enferma. —asegura despreocupado. —A ver _Yuuri~,_ quiero ver que más puedes hacer. —el nombrado ladea la cabeza, sin entender del todo que debe hacer.

Phichit se sienta en uno de los escalones de su casa, inflando los mofletes, de haber sabido que Viktor tendría esta apegada reacción no lo hubiera mostrado, en verdad que esto lo tenía aún demasiado sorprendido, aunque no sabía que lo sorprendía más, si Yuuri o Viktor, el par en si lo tiene mal.

Paso alrededor de una hora en la que Yuuri revoloteaba alrededor de Viktor jugando, con el peli plata intentando explicarle que hacer por simple experimento, el estornudo de la harpía fue la clara señal de volver a casa, aunque Phichit estaba hablando con Chris por el WhatsApp, prácticamente quejándose de Viktor.

—Que gran apoyo. —bufa haciendo un puchero y queriendo tirar atrás el celular, pero este es su bebe y no podría hacer esa clase de daño. Chris no hacía más que intentar calmarlo y decir que es algo temporal.

 ** _Temporal sus huevos._**

Viktor había vuelto una jodida costumbre ir de vez en cuando a la casa, incluso llevando regalos para Yuuri como peluches, ropa que cubriera del todo sus plumas sino lo que quedaba efectivamente desprotegido contra el frío, comida que acabaría volviendo a Yuuri un pajarito cerdo por echar la gracia.

En su naturaleza no podía negar la buena intención, de su ser no nace rechazar la buena intención de una persona, pues Viktor no lo hacía por maldad o pensando que de esta manera está causando un conflicto muy marcado. _Yuuri lo pide,_ prácticamente exige verlo, como si lo necesitara y eso no podía ser, **_NO PUEDE._**

Yuuri solo lo necesita a él, a más nadie y mucho menos a Viktor que lo conoce desde hace unas semanas, debía ser el típico gusto que tiene un niño al tío que lo mima de más, aparte de ponerse un tanto más reacio a su toque, sin motivo alguno y es directamente culpa de Viktor.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —pregunta el peli plata al tailandés que también mira a Yuuri enroscado en las sabanas de su "nido" a mitad de sala, últimamente más grande por el afán de Viktor en regalar cuanta cosa mínimamente llamativa para Yuuri se encontrara.

—Se pone así algunas veces, casi cada mes, hasta ahora no entiendo que le pasa, aunque es muy lindo como se pone. —afirma sacando una foto de la escena.

— ¿has intentado investigar sobre el comportamiento de las aves? Quizás eso lo explique, incluso la mitología.

—Nada de lo que he leído lo explica a él o lo que hace, ha sido bastante difícil cuidarlo por eso. —suspira un tanto agobiado por el asunto. —Solo no te le acerques ahora, una vez me mordió cuando lo intente. —mostro donde quedo la marca, llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Oh, que lastima…—miro con cierto horror que aún se notara donde lo mordió.

—Iré a traer una sábana, hasta el sol lo molesta cuando esta así. —avisa. Va a su habitación y saca un par de enormes sabanas para ponerlas en el ventanal del que se apoya el nido de Yuuri, así impediría que la luz diera de lleno ahí. Al regresar a la sala antes de decir cualquier cosa vio algo que lo dejo _frío._

Yuuri estaba sobre Viktor, no hay que negar que Yuuri es un tanto más fuerte que un humano normal, pero esto no es algo que espero, mucho menos que estuviera tan agazapado al peli plata como si estuviera intentando algo más o tuviera una intención nada sana. Dejo las sabanas a un lado y con prisa los separo, Yuuri lo miro rencoroso, volviendo a su nido y metiéndose bajo todo lo que lo conforma.

—Oye, te puedo asegurar que-

—Necesito que te vayas, no sé si… está enfermo algo. —vio incómodo hacia otro lado. Viktor asintió nada más, tomando su abrigo y saliendo de la casa para no causar algún otro problema. —Yuuri… Hey…—se agacho para intentar acercarse, Yuuri se apartó de inmediato.

Suspiro resignado, coloco las sabanas para que la luz no diera y siguió con lo suyo ese día, decidido a borrar la horrorosa imagen que seguía plasmada en sus pobres retinas ¿Por qué Yuuri se lanzaría a besar a Viktor? No valía la pena decir que fue al revés, la posición delataba y más aún la manera en que Viktor se mostraba sorprendido por el asunto.

Lo vio de reojo, removiéndose entre la tela para encontrar un acomodo que nunca llegaba. Tal vez solo se alteró o algo así, no tenía que pensar que es precisamente algo malo, sin fijarse que lo que realmente está enfadándolo, es que Yuuri jamás ha hecho ese tipo de gestos con él, sino portarse agresivo en estos periodos de tiempo.

 _¿Por qué?_

—Eso no se envidia Phichit, eso **_no_** se envidia. —decía a si mismo caminando de un lado a otro como un idiota, sentir celos por algo así es ridículo, Yuuri es suyo, su mascota, no puedo ponerse celoso por que este se apegue románticamente a otra persona no tiene sentido… ¿verdad?

 ** _¿¡Verdad!?_**

* * *

—Phichi, Phichi, Phichi, Phichi, Phi-

— ¿¡QUE!? —quisquilla, algunas veces Yuuri se ponía insoportable.

—Viktor.

—No vendrá.

—Quiero a Viktor…—tapo su rostro con sus alas, ese adorable gesto que siendo por el peli plata dejaba de serle bonito al tailandés.

—Está ocupado ¡pero me tienes a mí! —extendió los brazos para que Yuuri devolviera el abrazo. — ¿ya no me quieres? —sus lágrimas de cocodrilo siempre funcionan.

—Quiero a Phichi… Quiero a Viktor. —explica con cierta frustración. —Viktor hablo con Yuuri, dormir con Viktor.

—No, eso si que no lo harás. —frunce levemente el entrecejo ¿Cómo que hablaron? Venía de comprar comida y está más que seguro de que nadie había entrado su casa. Yuuri señalo el teléfono, aparentemente fue mala idea enseñarlo a usar el aparato. —Oh… rayos… ¡Como sea! No iras con Viktor a ningún lado, él solo puede venir a verte, no llevarte a donde le place.

—Oww… Viktor…—murmura para luego aletear y subir a una de las vigas más bajas de la casa.

— ¿Por qué quieres tanto a Viktor? ¿te gusta su pelo? —interrogo, pensando que esa sería la razón más lógica por el gusto de Yuuri en lo brillante.

—Compañero…

— ¿Ah?

—Viktor mi Compañero.

Ladeo al cabeza confuso por lo que dijo ¿A que se refería con "Compañero" exactamente? Él lo entendía como un amigo muy cercano o similar, entender del todo a Yuuri es difícil tirando a imposible. Se rasco las sienes, contando hasta mil, debía encontrar alguna manera de sacar sentido a lo dicho hace un momento.

—Voy a salir de nuevo, por favor no destruyas nada. —tomo las llaves y su celular de nuevo, había una tienda de mascotas cerca y posiblemente alguna de las empleadas, pudiera ayudarlo. Yuuri bajo de la viga.

—Phichi es… malo…—suspira con un ligero puchero.

Camino hasta el cuarto de Phichit, lanzándose a la cama y revolcándose sobre esta, enrollándose en las sabanas y dormitando así, pues como Phichit tarda _milenios_ en cambiar la ropa de cama, el aroma queda impregnado y para Yuuri, eso es una maravilla, solo que lo hacía únicamente cuando el moreno no se encuentra en casa.

 **…**

— ¿Qué raza es exactamente? —interroga la mujer de cabello negro y piel pálida, cerrando y escondiendo un libro, no pudo ver de que era. Phichit saco su celular y mostro una imagen de cuando Yuuri aún permanecía como una simple y corriente avecilla. —No reconozco su especie…

—Nadie lo hace en realidad. —rio nervioso apagando la pantalla del celular. —Pero de vez en cuando se pone agresivo, se esconde en el pequeño nido que hizo y está muy apegado a otro… pajarito. —resultaba muy gracioso imaginarse a Viktor como un pájaro, por un lado, imaginaba un pichón peludo y por otro, un águila calva.

— ¿Una vez al mes?

—Aja.

—Algunas especies suelen tener un tiempo de celo, no son muchas y ahora no recuerdo los nombres, si está muy insistente con el otro pájaro y pía demasiado es porque quiere tener pichones, que sea su _compañero._ —explica apoyándose en el mostrado, Phichit casi se ahoga con lo que dijo. —Un día de estos tendrá huevos por su jaula.

—J-jaja… Que lindo…—se revolvió el cabello con perturbada sonrisa. — ¿Co-como son ellos con las parejas? Es que… hace muy poco traje ese pájaro nuevo y no se separa de él, pero no lo ha hecho con otras.

—No sé que raza es, pero muchas tienen la cualidad de ser de un solo compañero para toda la vida aun si este muere o se va. —comienza a contar sacando una revista y abriéndola para mostrarle. —Inician un cortejo en el que se dan regalos como comida o plumas. Aunque claro, solo se fijan en los que no han tenido un compañero antes, ellos pueden saberlo por el aroma o demás detalles.

—Oh… Gracias…

—Puede traerlo si causa algún problema, no será molestia atenderlo. —asegura la muchacha sonriendo, Phichit asiente saliendo de la tienda y caminando por la acera con las manos en los bolsillos.

Si aplicaba lo que entendió con Yuuri… _¿Quiere tener sexo con Viktor?_ O bien, sus crías, poner huevos que sean de Viktor o algo así que no hace más que perturbarlo. Lo que no comprende del todo, es porque fijarse en él, está bien que es soltero y por gracia divina lo noto, instinto o lo que sea… ¿¡Por que él!?

Lo ha tenido por cuatro años, **_cuatro_ **y en ningún momento se fijó en él, es su dueño, quién lo cuida, quién más lo quiere en todo el jodido planeta, pero no, Yuuri no puede hacer lo más lógico, no, no, no, debe fijarse en un completo desconocido para él que alboroto su hormona por saber que cosa, en lugar de fijarse en él…

Choco con un poste al darse cuenta de un mínimo detalle que paso por alto, uno que quizás da una razón lógica a que Yuuri no lo piense ni siquiera una opción considerable para su deseo de ciclo natural de vida. _Lo vio tener sexo con Seung_ , posiblemente Yuuri pensaba que eran pareja o algo del estilo y eso explica perfectamente porque no ha intentado besarlo ni nada…

 _¡ES UN JODIDO GENIO!_

— _¿Por qué me molesta tanto que Yuuri no me quiera de pareja? Es mi mascota nada más…_ —sobaba su frente a medida que seguía caminando.

Entrar en celos por algo así lo tiene más aturdido que nada, no debería estar teniendo esa clase de pensamientos, Yuuri es como un animalito, inocente que no entiende mucho y de tocarlo se sentiría como un ser perverso a niveles de zoofilico pederasta que merece la prisión por el resto de la vida si es que no la pena de muerte.

 _Es un poco exagerado…_

— ¡Ya regresé! —aviso y Yuuri bajo de la viga en la que estuvo montado al sentir a Phichit cerca, aunque iba a preguntar por la cama desordenada posiblemente. — ¿Qué quieres cenar?

—Katsudon.

—Todo menos Katsudon.

—… Katsudon.

— ¡Katsudon no!

 **…**

—Viktor… Phichi quiero a Viktor. —ya era la encima vez que decía esto y sinceramente, parecía un loro que solo sabe repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, acabaría en un manicomio por su culpa.

—Viktor está ocupado no puede venir. —respondió como siempre que lo preguntaba, había inventado la excusa de que Yuuri estaba enfermo para que Viktor no regresara a la casa cuando quisiera.

Se imaginaba que, de volver, Yuuri no tendría miramiento de lanzarse encima y tampoco esperaba mucha resistencia de parte de Viktor, que estaba a punto de ver al pelinegro como una persona normal con la que puede tener una relación sentimental pasando a la carnal. Ese ruso no iba a tocar a su pequeño, mucho menos hacer que tenga crías.

Y es que, joder, si Yuuri estaba buscando a un hombre es porque puede tener crías ¿no? Si no, lo natural es buscar a una hembra y alejarse de los hombres, tenía el mínimo de tranquilidad pensando que se trataría de poner un simple y común huevo… del tamaño de avestruz que traería un mini Yuuri…

Ya la idea no suena **_tan_** mal, pero la ejecución es lo que no quiere.

—Nido de Viktor. —pudo captar lo que aquella frase sin mucha lógica traía, tiro a un lado lo que tenía en la mano, levantándose y poniendo las manos en su cintura.

—No veras a Viktor, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni el mes que viene, ya no puedes verlo más. —concluyo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero…

— ¡No! No quiero que lo vuelvas a preguntar. —advirtió con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Por qué lo quieres tanto?

—Compañero.

—Él no puede ser tu compañero ¿Por qué no otra persona?

—Viktor es Compañero. —miro a otro lado, con las plumas erizadas y con notoria molestia por la insinuación de Phichit por dejarlo. —Phichi malo, no deja a Viktor venir.

—Por supuesto que no lo voy a hacer, no puede ser tu compañero ¿Por qué no puedo serlo yo? —interroga de una vez, con la duda nublando mucho de su propio ser, Yuuri ladea la cabeza, mirándolo confundido.

—Sung y Phichi compañeros. —junto sus alas, Phichit quiso que la tierra se lo tragara por la pena y a la misma vez por la indignación, al final lo que imagino si es el problema. —Yuuri y Viktor compañeros ¡Muchas crías! —extendió sus alas sonriendo.

—Seung no es mi compañero, fue solo…—se restregó toda la cara, con frustración inmensa y con la intención de tirarse al piso rodando sobre si mismo. Está bien que no es muy varonil, ni muy alto… Pero ser el pasivo de una relación no es algo que piense aceptar y Seung no pensaba aceptarle la versatilidad.

 _Mil y un razones por las que su relación con Seung es punto muerto._

— ¿No compañeros? —llevo las alas a su rostro, cubriendo su rostro repentinamente rojo.

— ¡No! No lo somos Yuuri, por dios… No te hagas ideas raras, si tuviera un compañero te lo diría y viviría aquí, no a unos países de distancia.

—Phichi es solo…

—Si, bueno, no… —dependía mucho del aspecto en que lo estuviera diciendo, pues en teoría con él ahí, no está solo y tiene muchos amigos, solo que no tiene una pareja. ¡Con todo Yuuri es confuso! —Ahora, dejando eso-

—Phichi no tiene compañero…

Las plumas de Yuuri se abombaron y su cola se alzó, de esa manera con la que solo había estado con Viktor y no sabía si esto era una buena señal en realidad, Yuuri se veía más llamativo, por algún motivo que desconoce, como si se estuviera esforzando en hacerse ver así.

Antes de siquiera poder darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Yuuri se abalanzo sobre él, "forzándolo" a un beso que, si bien no espero, disfruto y se encargó de seguir. Que lo abrazara siempre ha sido extraño, porque hace un poco de cosquillas debido a sus plumas de gran tamaño, sin embargo, ahorita lo dejo muy de lado.

El _cómo_ exactamente, llegaron al cuarto seguirá siendo un gran misterio, uno que ya no importa o de plano nunca lo hizo, Yuuri no tuvo dificultad alguna en deshacerse por completo de la ropa que el humano usa, sentándose sobre la cintura del moreno y forzándolo a permanecer bajo suyo.

Aunque se quedó quieto en cuanto esto, no impidió que sus manos estuvieran inquietas en el cuerpo contrario, acariciando y causando temblores involuntarios en la harpía, que una vez ubicada la parte que quería para cumplir su objetivo se penetro a si mismo de un solo golpe.

—Shhh… espera espera…—murmura parándolo, el chillido desafinado que salió de su garganta no tuvo comparación, cerro un ojo, la presión de Yuuri en su erección es bastante fuerte. —Calma… No te apures…—susurra logrando dominarlo un poco, para evitar que comience a moverse bruscamente como quisiera.

Repite su acción de hace un rato, inflando sus plumas para lucir mejor a su compañero y continuar, sin saber o comprender que ya es adorable y más que perfecto para el tailandés, cuya moralidad y preocupación por el asunto esta tan lejos como Saturno, ya no le importa, quién diría que lo único que había necesitado para considerar y hacer esto es que Yuuri se lanzara.

Eso lo podía usar como una mala justificación…

Yuuri lo empujo, para que quedara de nuevo acostado en la desordenada cama con algunos trazos de tela rasgados. Se movía de manera lenta, respirando pesadamente, dando lánguidos gemidos y cantarines sollozos gustosos por lo que está haciendo.

Phichit no se pudo aguantar tanto, no es la primera vez que lo hace de esta manera y considerando que es ligeramente más grande que Yuuri en proporción, lo molesta un poco estar bajo él, a pesar del placentero contoneo que podía hacer por instinto el mitad ave. Al tenerlo bajo arremete contra él, el agudo trinito salió de los labios de Yuuri y así siguieron por la forma brusca de moverse del moreno.

Algunas plumas de Yuuri caen por la fricción contra el colchón. Con sus alas rodea a Phichit causando que se detenga por un momento.

—Phichi~—trina sonriendo con gusto, trayendo una milésima de remordimiento al tailandés por lo que está haciendo.

Así es, este es el inicio de la historia.

No iba a arrepentirse ahora, ya empezó y ni modo, después se auto flagelaría con un látigo de ocho puntas por hacer algo como esto. De momento… _Seguiría disfrutándolo_ , nunca hasta esto había considerado a Yuuri como una opción de pareja o mínimo compañero sexual, es decir… es como su pequeño niño y eso lo hace sonar mucho más pedófilo.

Tomo sus alas y las pego contra el colchón, jadeando y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, algunas gotas de sudor caían por su cabello y rostro, pues el esfuerzo y calor repentino en la habitación se hizo casi insoportable. Al venirse Yuuri dio un larguísimo chillido mientras apretaba los ojos.

— ¡AY! —se hizo atrás por el descontrol de Yuuri, que con la cara roja y erizado voló a una viga, saliendo de la habitación. Sin pensarlo más, dado que es su casa salió como estaba, viendo que Yuuri se instala en su nido, escondiéndose en este. — ¿Yu-Yuuri?

— ¡FUERA! ¡PHICHI FUERA! —quisquillo apenas levantándose entre la marea de muñecos de felpa, cojines y sabanas.

—… ¿Qué clase de karma es este dios? —preguntó dramáticamente, cayendo de rodillas al suelo aun desnudo con la brisa dando en todas sus partes.

* * *

 _—Phichi dejara a Yuurii en calle_

 _—No volverás a la calle, solo nos mudaremos de casa donde nadie te pueda ver._ _—cierra la gran maleta a duras penas, su desorden apenas cabe en esa pobre maleta._ — _Saltaras en todos lados y podrás-_

 _— ¡Nieve! —alza sus brazos adorablemente por la ropa que cae debido a la explosión de la maleta. Una camisa de Phichit cayó en la cara de Yuuri. —E-es oscuro…_

— _Solo es una camisa ¿ya ves?_ — _Yuuri sonrió llevando las alas de cortas plumas a su rostro._ — _Ahora no te muevas… no te muevas…—saco muy lentamente el celular, sacando la foto. Yuuri odiaba el aparto por…_

 _— ¡OSCURO! NO VEO. —chilla comenzando a revolotear alterado por todos lados, se le había olvidado quitar el flash, de nuevo._

 _— ¡Yuuri calmate que eso se pasa!_

—Viole a ese niño pequeño…. ¿Por qué aun no estoy preso y listo para ser ejecutado? —lloriquea como si el mundo fuera a acabarse por lo que hizo y es que, en su consciencia ahora clara, había hecho algo que no debió, malditos celos, hormonas.

 _Maldito todo._

—Asumiendo que se trata de… un pájaro y suelen vivir diez años… Pues… posiblemente si sea un adulto en términos corporales. Un niño no busca aparearse… supongo.

Había recurrido al único que pensó, no lo iba a ver **_tan_** mal, de hecho, el peli plata estaba entendiéndolo demasiado bien, está a punto de pensar que este también tiene algún crimen encima para comprender de esta manera tan desorbitante. Yuuri los veía desde su nido, sin moverse ahí, llevaba casi dos semanas enteras en la misma forma, esperando algo.

—tampoco parece estar molesto contigo. —comenta con una risita por el dramatismo exagerado del tailandés.

— ¡Pero es mi niño! No sé cómo pude hacer eso, no sabía que estaba tan necesitado de algo así. —restriega su cara con frustración.

Había sacado en limpio, que lo único que quería de Yuuri es que este lo quisiera como a más nadie, aparentemente esto solo podía venir siendo su compañero por más perverso que suene ¿Qué por qué estaba tan afanado a ser el único que Yuuri quiere? Eso no lo se lo pregunten, su cabeza acabaría por explotar por tantas cosas que hay en ella sin respuesta.

Era una simple necesidad, una que acabaría volviéndolo loco.

—Tranquilo, enserio… Si estuviera mal o rencoroso es que debías sentirte como el sucio criminal que eres. —un bloque de cemento cayó sobre la cabeza del tailandés. —Es chiste. —carcajeo, Makkachin tomo lugar en el nido de Yuuri, aunque este no lo vio precisamente bien, solo lo dejo ahí. —Mira el otro lado, nadie sabe que existe, al menos nadie importante o que pueda hundirte la existencia, así que no hay problema.

—Viktor, lo tengo desde que me cabía en la palma de la mano, vi como paso de pichón a un niño y de un niño a lo que ves ahí, es como mi hijo y tuve sexo con él.

— ¿Y? Es parte animal, algunos se aparean con sus padres o crías, para él, eso no tiene nada de malo, no hay tal perversión o malicia en su cabeza. Es mejor contigo a que se escape y lo busque por ahí, no sabes que tan controlado lo puedes tener si se siente estresado al no cumplir su ciclo natural.

—Que me des más excusas me hace sentir peor.

—Eso ya es problema tuyo.

Con los días pasando Yuuri permanecía más quieto de lo usual, eran pocas las veces en las que subía a las vigas, estaba en el suelo y cuando tenía la opción de volar fuera de casa evitaba hacer muchas piruetas como es lo común. Phichit llego a pensar que estaba enfermo, pero comía hasta el doble y eso ya es decir mucho, aparte de estarse metiendo en su cama para dormir casi cada noche.

No lo veía mal, solo tenía la preocupación de esa quietud y calma que tenía Yuuri, Viktor había vuelto a Rusia para atender su propia vida y carrera que sea tan brillante como el primer día de manera que solo la leyenda viviente podía entender.

Era un día cualquiera, con sol brillante en Tailandia en plena primavera, Phichit se arrastra fuera de su cama como cada día, valora tanto u sueño como las selfies, ya entenderán lo mucho que duele levantarse. Se baña, peina, camina medio dormido por toda la casa hasta escuchar trinos insistentes de Yuuri.

—Phichi, Phichi, Phichi, Phichi…

— ¿Qué pasa aho…? —quedo en banco por un momento, Yuuri estaba muy sonriente mostrando lo que hay en un cojín. — ¡¿Y ESO DE DONDE MIERDA SALIÓ!? —se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Había un huevo ahí y eso… eso…

¡ESE HUEVO PARECÍA DE AVESTRUZ!

— ¿¡DE DONDE SACASTE ESO!?

—Phichi y Yuuri compañeros, cría. —explica sonriendo de una manera tan inocente y alegre que a Phichit se le sube el azúcar, está a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

Es decir, como es posible que siendo Yuuri lo que sea que fuere, pueda poner un huevo de un humano, de solo una vez de hacerlo, que clase de fábrica de bebes tenía ese muchacho dentro, no encuentra la lógica y está sudando como un puerco en nervios. Se agarra del desayunador, contando hasta el millón a ver si puede calmarse.

— ¿Phichi es feliz? —interroga emocionado por la respuesta.

—Si… feliz… fe…

— ¡PHICHI! —quisquilla al verlo desmayarse.

 **…**

— ¡VUELVE A TAILANDIA TE LO SUPLICO!

— ¿ _Debo escuchar otro monologo interno sobre que eres un posible pederasta o es que Yuuri ha dejado de comer? Si eso pasa es para preocuparse._

— ¡NO, ES PEOR QUE ESO! —camina de un lado a otro mientras grita en tono agudo por el celular.

— _¿Entonces que es? ¿Alguien vio a Yuuri?_

— ¡PUSO UN HUEVO!

Yuuri por su parte está ajeno a la crisis nervios que sufre el padre del… huevo que ahora abraza y calienta, vamos que recogió a Phichit del suelo cuando estabas desmayado y se durmió con él, pensando que solo se había dormido de pie y cayó al suelo. Viktor guardo silencio al otro lado de la línea, mirando el celular por un momento.

— ¿ _Un huevo? ¿No te lo estas imaginando?_

— ¡COMO ME VOY A INVENTAR QUE MI MASCOTA A PUESTO UN HUEVO! ¡PARECE QUE LO PUSO UNA AVESTRUZ!

— _Pásame una foto…_ —suspiro rendido. Phichit se acercó con sigilo a Yuuri y saco al foto de este abrazando el objeto… Viktor lo que vio fue una selfie de Phichit con expresión desesperada señalando el huevo.

 _¿Ese hombre no puede tomar y enviar una foto normal…?_

— _Oh… Pues…_

—te pagare el boleto si quieres, necesito que vengas y me ayudes, no sé que hacer. —lloriquea, Viktor no entendió a que venía el pedido exactamente, realmente podían discutir lo que fuera con una video llamada y listo, pero si estaba ofreciéndole un viaje gratis y ver a Yuuri como negarse.

 _—Está bien, avísame._ —concluyo negando con la cabeza.

—Gracias…—moqueo colgando la llamada. —Ay Yuuri… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Se preguntó queriendo morirse de nuevo, ese huevo es como el recuerdo de lo que hizo y de lo que, aunque no ha llegado a arrepentirse, el pesa un poco en el alma por la parte moral de todo el asunto. Acercó su mano al huevo y al hacerlo Yuuri abrió los ojos, mirándolo muy amenazante.

—Phichi no toca. —advirtió inflando los mofletes.

—Dijiste que también es huevo de Phichi. —si hablaba de manera similar, Yuuri lo entendía mejor, al menos así es la mayoría de veces.

—Phichi es papá, Phichi puede ser malo. —alejo el huevo del moreno.

Iba a preguntar a que venía eso, pero llego un mensaje a su celular que lo desconcentro. Un mensaje de Chris en el que se está riendo y mandando un documento supuestamente importante, aunque siendo como es el suizo está a punto de pensar que se trata de un video porno de este con su pareja.

—Oh… por… dios… ¡Y no me lo había mandado!

Un pequeño fragmento con un dibujo de una harpía, al menos una más similar a Yuuri de las que ha podido encontrar antes, donde explica apenas un poco de su comportamiento y lo que son. Aparentemente cambian de forma según el entorno que tengan, adecuándose de mejor forma a su ambiente, lo cual explica porque paso de un ave a mitad humano.

No decía mucho, apenas eso y un poco de reproducción, que toma en cuenta lo que tiene que ver con su especie predominante y poco más, como el hecho de que no dejan que sus compañeros machos se acerquen por temor al asesinato o destrucción de la futura cría.

 _Chris es un oportuno desgraciado…_

Quién sabe de dónde saco eso, si él muy maldito lo tenía antes cuando presento a Yuuri lo dejaría de seguir en cada Red social que tuviera y eliminaría cada foto que tuviera junto a él, aun si esta les gustaba… O tapaba su cara con un emoji, todo tenía solución.

Pagó el boleto para que Viktor se viniera la mañana siguiente, para discutir que hacer con ese huevo de Yuuri, teme que salga algo extraño de ahí. Por el resto tuvo un día normal, salió a practicar, hizo el almuerzo, cena, comieron como si nada con Yuuri llevando el dichoso huevo de la discordia de un lado a otro hasta que…

— ¿Vas a dormir aquí? —parpadeo sorprendido, pensó que se mantendría alejado por el tema de protección, aunque es estúpido pues no podría destruir ese huevo intencionalmente.

—Phichi debe calentar también. —explica poniéndolo en el medio de la cama. —Yuuri vigilara a Phichi. —explica, advirtiendo con su mirada que no dudaría en dañarlo de acercarse así sea con la mínima intención de hacer un daño.

—Está bien está bien… Buenas noches Yuuri. —despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, Yuuri lo tomo con sus alas y loa trajo.

—Phichi es compañero y tendremos cría… Yuuri está muy feliz. —trina de forma adorable. El celular ninja que Phichit tiene sale a flote y como hay oscuridad… uso el flash. — ¡NO VEO, NO VEO! —salió corriendo de la cama, Phichit atajo el huevo en el momento justo, antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

—Creo que es suficiente venganza por hoy. —rio con falsa maldad, de alguna manera debía des cobrarse el susto de la mañana.

Una vez calmados ambos se durmieron, la noche es tranquila y la luna brilla en todo su esplendor. Yuuri abre los ojos, tiene la capacidad de ver un poco mejor en la oscuridad que un humano, por lo que no es difícil levantarse de la cama e ir caminando por la casa hasta la entrada, donde hay alguien entrando en completo sigilo. Apenas lo reconoce.

—Sung…—ladea la cabeza, observándolo indiferente. El coreano hace un gesto de silencio a la harpía. —Fuera. —señala la puerta, frunciendo muy levemente el entrecejo. El coreano rueda los ojos y lo pasa de largo con lentitud. —Sung fuera. —repite.

—Yuuri has silen-

Su réplica se vio muda por el tironeo del muchacho en su contra, pudo apenas librarse y vero con extrañeza por su actuar anormal. Yuuri notoriamente más molesto logro empujarlo y hacer que chocara con la puerta principal.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Soy yo. —asegura, pensando que lo está confundiendo con un intruso de alguna manera. Yuuri abre con dificultad la puerta y empuja a Seung fuera. — ¡Yuuri! —no pudo hacer nada para que este lo arrastrara hasta el patio de la casa. — ¡PHI…!

—Phichi es compañero de Yuuri. —concluyo ladeando la cabeza, clavando las garras de sus patas en el hombro de Seung. —Sung no puede venir…

— ¿A-Ah?

—Phichi no necesita Sung… Sung estorba… me lo quiere quitar. —Seung no hallaba manera de aguantarse los gritos que quería dar por las garras tan duras y firmes del otro clavándose en su piel.

Tomo por los hombros al coreano y haciendo la mayor fuerza se alzó en el aire con este que llamaba a Phichit sueño pesado, con la mala suerte de que enserio no lo escucho y Yuuri lo llevo a la pequeña parte de maleza que hay en el patio de la casa.

* * *

— ¡OYE! ¡DESPIERTA!

— ¿¡Que, que yo no fui!? —salto de la cama y cayo, Viktor se veía apurado. — ¿Q-que?

—Yuuri no está.

— ¿¡Como que no está!? —se apresuró a tomar la camisa que hay tirada en el suelo por su desorden eterno. Miro que en la cama sigue el huevo, envuelto a morir con un montón de frazadas y un peluche de caniche a un lado.

—La puerta esta abierta y Yuuri no está. —afirma con tono ofuscado, Makkachin no para de ladrar en la puerta. Phichit se pone los primeros zapatos que se encuentra y junto al peli plata.

Makkachin ladra corriendo en dirección desconocida para ambos que tampoco están pensando demasiado, solo siguiendo al caniche alterado. Entrando en la maleza frondosa hecha un pequeño bosque apenas pueden distinguir al perro, que finalmente se detiene ladrando, hay un sonido húmedo de fondo que resulta desagradable. Phichit buscaba a Yuuri con la mirada, aunque algo cayo a su cara de repente, lo toco con los dedos.

—E-esto que es…—balbuceo viendo el tono rojizo en aquel líquido, Viktor pensó en responder hasta que algo más cayo. —HII. —se hizo atrás de inmediato. En el suelo había un _brazo_ humano con apenas carne. — ¿De-donde…?

—A-ahí. —Viktor señalo arriba, con la misma cara de horror.

—Phichi~—tararea desde donde esta, bajando de la cama con una sonrisa.

Sus plumas están mojadas, de hecho, duda que pueda volar en el estado tan deplorable y asqueroso en el que se encuentra. Yuuri acerca sus alas a su rostro para seguir lamiendo la sangre que tiene en estas, había costado mucho limpiar sus garras y solo por eso no había vuelto a casa, Phichit se enfadaría si la ensuciaba, al menos ese es el único problema que la harpía ve.

— ¿Q-que es lo que hiciste? ¿¡Que hiciste!? —lo tomo de los hombros, zarandeándolo con fuerza, sus ojos antes de un marrón más o menos claro se ven oscuros y levemente rojizos. Makkachin olfatea y Viktor prefiere estar pendiente de él.

— ¿Phichi? —ladea la cabeza confuso por el trato brusco.

—No estoy seguro de que quieras saber que hizo…—murmuro Viktor con la mejor cara que podía poner en una situación con la que acontece y está metido casi por error. Phichit hizo a Yuuri a un lado y vio lo que Viktor veía.

—Seung…—llevo las manos a su rostro, comenzando a llorar.

El estado en el que se encuentra es simplemente repugnante y terrible, casi todo su cuerpo desmembrado a tirones, sus ojos no se encuentran en sus cuencas, ni siquiera están visiblemente, tantos pedazos de carne faltaban que parecía que un animal lo estuvo devorando durante la noche, lo cual traía otra pregunta.

 _¿Qué hacia Seung ahí?_

Su rostro apenas puede distinguirse a pesar de lo desfigurado que esta y al sangre oscura revela que fue hace ya unas buenas horas que esto paso, pues la sangre esta coagulada. Viktor mira a Yuuri, que sigue limpiando la sangre de sus plumas.

 **…**

—L-lo mato, s-se lo comió.

—Es extraño, me dijiste que nunca había sido agresivo con ninguno ¿Por qué lo sería con él? —miro a Yuuri que duerme pacíficamente en su nido. —No intento nada contra mi incluso ahora ¿Seung hizo algo contra él?

— ¡No lo sé! —se levanta, revolviendo su cabello con el corazón a mil por hora. —Ni siquiera sabía que Seung estaba en Tailandia, jamás intento nada contra Yuuri, no le importaba en lo ma mínimo. —estar tan aturdido no le permitía comprender o encontrar una solución al enigma que rodea el asesinato de Seung-Gil Lee a garras de su inocente mascota.

—Chris encontró algo ayer y te lo envió ¿No hay nada al respecto?

—No.

—Ya veo… Hay que pensar en una manera de que no lleguen aquí y te culpen o lo encuentren, quién sabe que clase de revuelo se arme por esto.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado!? Ha-Hay un hombre muerto en el bosque cercano a jardín. —tartamudeo alterado.

He visto muertes horribles, no preguntes porque, no viene al caso. Enserio me preocupa más que alguien venga a investigar, debió avisar así sea a una persona que venía a visitarte.

— ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de algo así? Es un cuerpo, humano, un cadáver hecho pedazos y…

—La idea que me viene a la cabeza no es muy… bonita, ni higiénica, pero… es un opción. —aclaro con cierto temor por decir lo que vino a su mente. —También está el problema del huevo… tu serías el padre de lo que sea que salga.

— ¡Yo no quiero eso! Sería también un mitad animal y no puedo tratar a mi hijo como si fuera mi mascota, yo no quiero tener hijos ni siquiera. —expresa, como si mezclar dos temas así fuera normal. —No soy como Jean y Otabek que andan con sus tres hijos ellos si lo pidieron, yo no.

Aún seguía sorprendido por la capacidad de esos dos para tener tres hijos y esperar uno más, como se notaba que Isabella seguía teniéndole cariño a su expareja y es capaz de alquilar su vientre para él. Tres príncipes amagados, una mezcla de actitud que simplemente da miedo.

 _Se desvió del tema…_

—Escúchame una cosa, no creo que puedas hacer daño a ese huevo gigante mientras Yuuri esté pendiente y por cómo nos mira nos está oyendo…—comenta incómodo y viendo a la harpía que los observa con fijeza. —Y tenemos a… lo que queda de Seung…

— ¿Y que hago entonces? ¡DIME! —quisquillo alterado y desesperado. Viktor sonrió tontamente, esta vez un corazón muy extraño por los nervios.

* * *

Ordenó por millonésima vez los premios dentro del estante de la sala, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba caídos y desordenados por desgracia. Una vez cerró la puerta de este estante algo se paró en su cabeza, con una mano lo tomo y lo miro, un pequeño pajarillo de plumaje blanco y degradado en marrón, pequeño y que cabe en su mano perfectamente, negó con la cabeza suavemente.

— ¿No deberías estar dormido? —el suave piar es como una respuesta. —No puedo creer que siempre tengan hambre…—suspira caminando a la cocina, dejando al pequeño pichón en el desayunador y sacando unas cuantas cosas del refrigerador. Más y más trinos se escuchan, al voltear había ya unos seis pajaritos. —Un día de estos van a reventar por lo gordos que se van a poner.

—Phichi. —mira a su lado, donde el culpable del montón de pajarillos se encuentra.

Sus plumas más grandes y extravagantes, su rostro apenas un poco más cambiado, más maduro que de no tener alas, lo pensaría de unos veinticinco años sin dudarlo. Negro con peculiares plumas plateadas y rojas se han vuelto las antiguamente azules, como si de una muda de piel se tratara.

Yuuri aun con esto sigue _igual_ para él, Da una suave risita y se acerca a él, dando un pequeño beso en los labios.

— ¡Papá, papá, papá! —mira abajo, un par de niños dando saltos y alzando las alas para prestar atención, su casa se ha vuelto un aviario.

Ojalá pudiera explicar al manera en que todo fluyo después de Seung, muchos decían que, aunque no había cambiado mucho de actitud, se hizo más retraído sin razón alguna, con sus costumbres eternas como tomarse fotos y tener amigos intactas, pero siendo un poco más callado en sus conversaciones.

Viktor lo llamaba como un simple castigo autoimpuesto, de algo que ambos eran confidentes. La muerte de Seung evidentemente hizo eco, se investigo y a día de hoy, dos años después, se mantiene desaparecido ye s que, obviamente no encontrarían ni al hombre ni a su cuerpo, pues ya ninguno existía, los ojos de Yuuri son la prueba de ello, rojos como la sangre que circulo por ese ser.

La única manera que hallaron para deshacerse por completo de la evidencia es que Yuuri se lo comiera, de cabo a rabo sin dejar nada y los huesos, quemados por Viktor en la estufa de la casa de sus padres, que gracias al cielo funcionaba con leña. Cualquier rastro había sido limpiado, incluida la tierra donde en algún momento estuvo el cadáver, pues siendo un área sin circulación de gente, un animal cualquiera podía cavar el hoyo y la sangre nadie la noto.

Hizo lo que faltaba de comida y la sirvió en el enorme plato para que los pichones y niños comieran como pudieran, una mezcla de carne y granos que por algún motivo amaban mientras Phichit se sienta con Yuuri en un sofá, arreglando las plumas que por algún motivo van en direcciones opuestas, quizás por los pichones.

—Vas a acabar desplumado de tanto que juegan sobre ti.

—Divertido…

—Ya sé que te gusta, pero tampoco puedes andar así… Viktor va a venir en unos cuantos días para verlos.

— ¿Makka?

—También lo traerá siempre y cuando no se te ocurra salir. —advirtió con cierta firmeza.

Su mundo se hizo más oscuro, una oscuridad que de bizarra manera lo hace feliz. Yuuri no piensa en ningún otro ser humano de forma mínimamente cariñosa, _los ve como presas y competidores_. Chris había encontrado otro poco más de información con respecto a la aun desconocida especie de Yuuri, en la que hablaba apenas de lo terriblemente celosos que son.

Ahí venia Seung, que para Yuuri significaba un rival y por ello no tuvo más que acabar con él, era su instinto y por eso no podía culparlo, protegía a la panda de pichones que ambos tenían…

 _Es su culpa por hacer que su mascota sea su amante al mismo tiempo…_

—te amo. —su tono cantarín a la hora de confesarse saca una pequeña sonrisa en Phichit, que ya resignado, habiendo pasado la muerte como algo _necesariamente doloroso_ de verdad… había cambiado.

—Yo también te amo Yuuri… Quieres más crías… ¿no? —ladea la cabeza y Yuuri asiente sonriente, su vida gira en torno a Phichit y mientras más tuviera de él, mejor.

Quién sabe, por más feliz que este el moreno en este momento, puede que haber salvado ese pequeño pájaro en la nieve hace seis años, haya sido su mayor error, aunque él no lo vea así. Yuuri es una adorable máquina de maldad que contagia a quién se lo acerque y Phichit, quién ahora tiene pensamiento retorcido muy escondido, es la prueba de ello.


End file.
